119347-21214-morning-coffee-not-a-fan-of-tuesdays-edition
Content ---- ---- For me, Tuesday is when the weekend has fully worn off and I have to go be an adult and come up with ideas for all of the meals for the week, and then go shopping for it.....also it's garbage day. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not really a fan of this Tuesday either ;) | |} ---- Try getting two people to agree on pizza toppings, now try and get them to agree to 7 days worth, now make it so none of those days are pizza. Ta DA! This does not take into account what is fresh, or the local traffic near D.C. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Depends on your goals and motivations. I'm still working on the various reputation grinds for the post 50 AP/AMP points and to generate enough Elder Gems to be able to afford the ones not currently available. As a side benefit, once you hit the EG cap, the xp you get get converted into cash. With the 10% housing boost from last night along with the 2% security key bonus I made about 70gold in the Crimson Badlands which took me 20-30 min. If you don't care about EG or gold and don't raid then I can see why reset day isn't that big a deal :lol: | |} ---- I totally feel you on the meal planning thing (and today is my day to do it too lol). I generally don't give my husband much choice. If he wants me to stick to budget and cook every day, he can keep his trap shut about me doing it wrong. He's generally pretty good about it, and will mention if there's something specific he wants added to the next week's rotation (I do 2 weeks at a time, around pay days haha). In game, yesterday, I didn't get a whole lot done. My kids kept me totally distracted all day long, so I barely had time to do dailies and didn't get the defile ones done in any case. I logged in 3 times, and got kicked twice for inactivity before actually doing anything because the kiddos wouldn't leave me alone lol! Not sure what I'll get done today, I have lots to do around the house so I might not be able to log in till after the kiddos are in bed. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm saving my EG also. It's going to take me awhile to get enough to be productive, so I'm holding on to them until i can buy enough ability points to actually make a difference. A lot could happen before then. | |} ---- ---- This is the least polished and most buggy MMO I've played in the last seven years, easily. I have to assume there's incompetence at the programmer level or incompetence at the QA level. Or maybe foolish management units have no idea how to manage coders and QA. That's believable, too. | |} ---- ---- ---- I dunno. I get tons of EG just doing group content, and money I make via crafting. Maybe it's just that there's more than one way to skin a pumera? Raiding - well, that's coming. But I'm not sure it's going to matter so much for the way we do raiding in the Daggers either :) | |} ---- I remember in the PTR I wrote about a distortion in one of the female human faces. How on earth can only 1 face get a distortion and not the rest? What was edited? What went wrong? Ok so the UI was having issues because they visually updated it, I get that.. but the faces were not. Nothing new was added.. so how come something got messed up in there if that section of the code was not touched? If nothing else, at least it makes me wonder if their methods of adding new pieces of coding needs to be different? Anyhow, I hope they figure things out. | |} ---- ---- ----